tangled
by dracosgurl1713
Summary: ginnys with draco but not after a few mishaps and whats with hg&hp sex, violence, suicide included dont like dont read (im not very good at summerys so check it out)
1. begining

"Hey baby"

"Hi" Ron leaned down to give Hermione a kiss and looked at his girlfriend nervously.

"Um, there's something I think we need to talk about"

"Hermione looked up shocked he couldn't know could he? "sure what about" she slowly stood up

and walked with Ron outside the great hall

"well theres some rumors going around that you and Harry have been....well.....um.....i don't know

how to say it..."

"we've been downing what?"

"well you know hooking up"

"oh my god do you believe them?!"

"no of course not its just I don't want to lose you I love you so much and.."

Hermione silenced him with a kiss "don't worry I love you two and id never hurt you like that.

"It's just that im scared someone's gonna find out" she panted out

"No ones going to ever" he continued to kiss down her neck to the top of her breasts which peaked

right on the edge line of her shirt. She moaned in appreciation

"Fine but lets move to somewhere a little more private"

"As you wish he walked backwards towards a painting never letting there mouths leave each other.

He slowly let his hand travel down to the button on her pants and...

"Uh hum password malfoy" he stared at the portrait evilly

"Darkness" now let me in

The portrait swung open and he picked Ginny up off her feet and carried her to the bed

he slowly slide his hand up inside her shirt messaging her tender breasts then slowly lifted her sweater

up over her head and dropped it to the floor. Bending his head down he softly nibbled and licked the

breasts popping out of her bra then reached behind her and undid the clasp he took it away to reveal

full round breasts he quickly placed his head back down and took one in his mouth making her moan

in gratitude. He licked down her cleavage to her stomach and undid her pants zipper with his teeth. He

slowly used his hands to remove her pants then leaned back on his knees to admire her. Her waist

was then letting out at her round hips leading to her smooth thighs he made his way in between her legs

and kissed up them then slightly nibbled her inner thighs moving up more he licked a trail to her center

off wetness playing with her sensitive Clint with his tongue he slowly moved it in and out of her making

her breath come more rapidly in gasps he moved it faster and faster tasting her liquid and feeling the

intensity build up until she released and a loud moan escaped from her lips he moved back up and

kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth so she could taste her own sweet liquid she moaned into

his mouth then moved her self under him and started kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear. She

quickly flipped him over and got on top and pulled off his shirt running her hands gently on his tight

abs. she moved down to his pants and undid them slowly running her hand over his growing erection

before taking off his bowers also. She slowly rubbed her palm up and down it feeling his muscles tense

to the pleasure then she looked him in the eyes and took him in her mouth rubbing her tongue up and

down him in different patterns. His moans encouraged her to go faster and suck harder taking him all

the way into her mouth then taking him almost all the way back out. She suddenly let go letting him fall

and a disappointed grant left his mouth. "shh I have something much better" and with that she kissed

him solidly on the lips and shoved herself backwards onto him she slowly started riding up and down

watching his facials and movement she moved faster placing her hands on the side of his head so she

could push him all the way to the back of her pussy he quickly flipped her over and grinded into her

over and over again until they reached the point of ecstasy and feel into each others arms. He leaned

over to whisper in her ear "I love you Ginny" she slowly turned in her arms "lucius I love you to." And

with that they feel asleep in each others arms


	2. twisted

"Hey mud blood I was just wondering when...." Harry rounded the corner "Draco I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

"Hum... I would have thought the weasel would be standing up for her but I guess since your screwing her..."

Hermione's face went red and Harry came closer to Draco holding in his rage.

"We are not! I would never do that to Ron! And I would never screw her."

Draco smirked "well that's not what people are saying" and with that he shoved in between them and started heading towards the dungeons.

Ginny work up groggy in a strange bed. She lay there stretched out until the memory of the night before came back to her she smiled to herself and rolled over. She quickly got her things together and took a shower after getting dressed she left the room and began walking towards the great hall.

"Hey watch it" she quickly looked up to see a pair of grey eyes looking down on her.

"Shove it Malfoy I don't have time"

"Why are you down here anyway weaseltte didn't know you had any business in the dungeons."

"Whatever Malfoy its none of your business."

"Well someone's protective what were you down her getting snogged but a slytheren of were one of them paying you to screw them."

Ginny pulled back her fist and hit Draco squarely in his face.

"You little bitch you hit me how could you I swear ill make you pay."

Ginny just shoved past him and ran to her room holding in her tears.

Ron turned the corner to see Hermione resting her head on Harry's shoulder well he had his arms around her waist. There had been rumors flying that the two had been hooking up but no one had actually ever scene them. "She's not cheating on you she's not cheating on you." "What?" Ron looked up to see Lavender

"Oh nothing, I just saw Hermione and Harry hugging I mean you do think she is cheating on me do you? Never mind that's a stupid question I trust her."

"Well if you ever change your mind I'll be her." She gave him a wink and began to walk away.

Ron looked over at his two friends just in time to see Harry kiss the top of her head and run his hand along her hair.

"Lavender." Ron quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around kissing her on the lips.

"Follow me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her up to the Gryffindor tower into the common room.

Harry and Hermione separated. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to be like that I just I'd never cheat on Ron I love him so much and he asked me about it yesterday and I just don't want to ever lose him over it."

"It's ok I totally understand and I'm sure Ron will to you just need to talk to him."

"Ya I think I will now I just have to find him."

"Well when we left he wasn't up yet maybe you should check the dorms."

"Ok I will I'll see you later Harry."

With that Hermione ran towards the Gryffindor tower hoping to find Ron.


	3. wounded

**Ginny sat on her bed crying in the beginning it had been for the money. The offer had come so long ago Lucious offering money for her to just accompany him places. She was a fine woman her hair had grown long and it spiraled down her back her body had grown as well filling out her waist and giving her a generous amount of bosom. Sometimes she did regret it selling herself for money she felt cheap unwanted but then again she felt rich and glamorous when she went out with Draco's father. She have to end it now she did not love him he was paying her a hundred gallons for every time she said it back. Something about young girls must get to him was her final thought before she went to her desk and wrote the letter.**

_**Dear Mr.Malfoy,**_

_**I can no longer take part of your generous offer but want to think you for all you have given me.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Ginny**_

**Ron lead lavender up to the common room and pushed her onto the couch before climbing on top of her. He captured her lips in his own and let his tongue explore while his hands expertly undid the buttons of her blouse. He pulled the shirt part way opened and slipped his hands in feeling her breasts. She let out moan and slipped his shirt off too. She moved her hands along his chest and undid both there pants he roughly pulled her hips up and began to slide down her pants. His head jerked up as he heard a soft sniffle. He looked straight into Hermione's eyes which were tearing over he had never seen her hold much emotion about anything but studying but now all he saw was hurt filling her eyes. However, in a second, it was gone and so was she as she ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms.**

**Hermione shut the door behind her before falling to the floor in tears. Never before had she hurt so bad it felt like he had torn out her heart. How could he do that to her especially after the whole Harry thing. She quickly placed locking charms on the door and went over to her bed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a knife she had always kept it there in fear of voldemort not that it would have done any good. She tried to steady her hands but she could not. She placed the knife on her arm and pressed down while pulling it along her skin. Blood came out leaving her in a calm zone she didn't feel anything but the pain in her arm she was free from tears as her body grew numb she quickly wrapped a loose bandage around her cut and feel asleep thinking about disappointment anger and betrayal well the cloth continued to turn red.**


End file.
